ROR's day at the beach
by Crazybird101
Summary: AU. A trip to the beach goes wrong. Inspired by a Victorious episode.


**:D**

**I remember one of my favorite episodes from Victorious. It was the one when Tori and the gang were trapped in Beck's trailer while Cat was hanging out with some dudes at the beach. I was like, "What would happen if ROR was in that situation..." And this is what I got :D**

**I do NOT own Monsters University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**WARNING: OOC. Johnny/Randall (They're like Beck and Jade). Major AU. Mild language. **

**X.X**

It was a rather hot, humid, sticky day in M.U.

The ROR guys were sitting outside for lunch that day. And were hot as heck. I'm serious. So hot that Johnny had to remove his ROR sweater and leave it at home. It was that hot. Randy didn't seem to mind the heat because, like most reptiles, love the sun.

"It's sooooo hooooot." Chet whined.

"You've been complaining about that ALL DAY, Chet. We know." Javier said.

"The weatherman said it's suppose to be in the 100s till Monday." Randy chimed. Everyone else at the table groaned.

"Why would he say that?!" Chet cried.

"Because he's the _weatherman_, Chet." Johnny replied.

And then, out of the blue, Chip suddenly got out of his seat and started touching Randy all over the place. Ignoring the threatening look Johnny was giving him as he did so. Randy, on the other hand, felt rather awkward.

"Uhhh, Chip?" he finally asked, "I would love it if you weren't touching me all over the place like a monkey."

"Your not sweating." Chip said in disbelief, "Why aren't you sweating?"

"Because I don't sweat." Randy replied.

"Why don't you sweat?"

"Because I'm a f***ing _reptile_."

That was a major 'No duh' moment right there for Chip. It was quite obvious because Randy was the only one who wasn't complaining about the heat.

"Wait, so your cold blooded?" Chip added.

"Randy cold blooded? Ain't _that _a surprise." Reggie said sarcastically, snickering a bit as well. Johnny looked at him with a blank look on his face before picking up a bottle of sunscreen lotion and squirting it all over Reggie's eyes. "AHHHHHHHH! IT BURNS!" he screamed, falling off his seat and rolling on the floor.

"What's the temperature for Saturday?" Johnny then asked, ignoring Reggie's cries of pain.

Randy brought out his handy Samsung Galaxy S3 phone and checked the weather app. A look of surprise appeared on his face. "Only 98 degrees." he said.

"Perfect. That means we can go to the beach."

"Wait, you mean ditching college?" Javier asked.

"No you dumba**. I'm talking about this Saturday. I have a uncle who doesn't live far from here. He owns a truck. I can ask him if we could borrow the truck and hook it up to the trailer we have in the garage."

"That sounds like a plan." Chip said. The other ROR boys soon agreed. However, Sulley just happened to be walking by when he stopped in the middle of Johnny mentioning about going to the beach. An excited grin suddenly appeared on his face.

"The beach? I am so in!" he said happily.

The boys looked up in horror when they saw him standing there.

"NO!" Johnny gasped.

"No!" Randy yelled.

"You CAN'T come!" Javier hissed.

"Stay away!" Chet cried.

"I can't wait!" Sulley said happily before walking away happily.

"Your not welcomed!" Chip roared.

"NO ONE LIKES YOU!" Randy added.

The gang then groaned as they slouched back in their seats at the thought of having Sullivan with them. "Well this is just f***ing great." Javier said bitterly.

"Hold on a sec." Chet said after noticing that Reggie hasn't got up yet, "Is Reggie alright?"

Javier and Chip looked behind them and found Reggie lying motionless on the paved floor. "He's fine." Chip replied before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

_That Saturday..._

Johnny slowly backed the truck up with trailer behind it until they finally stopped at a parking spot. Johnny and Randy soon got out of the truck and approached the trailer. Johnny was wearing swimming pants while Randy wore...nothing. Hey, he was a lizard. Just when they were inches from the door, Chet suddenly jumped out.

"GOTTA GO! GOTTA GO! GOTTA GO!" he chanted frantically as he ran off to find a restroom.

"Hurry back!" Johnny called as he and Randy watched him.

"He has the bladder of a squirrel." Randy said.

Johnny thought for a split second before nodding in agreement, "Yeah."

When the two entered the small trailer they already found that the other boys were eager to get out and have some fun in the sun. Like Johnny, they were wearing swimming trunks. "Everyone ready?" Johnny asked after closing the door behind him.

"Yeah!" the boys replied excitedly, fist pumping.

"Johnny, this is a nice trailer." Sulley said.

"Thanks. My dad gave it to me."

"Where he get?"

Johnny shrugged, "I heard he bought it from some ex-hitman or something."

"All the windows are bulletproof glass." Randy added.

There was a brief silence in the air after he said that before Johnny finally spoke again. "Alright, lets head to that beach!" he cheered. The other boys cheered as well. However, when Johnny attempted to open the door to get out, it wouldn't budge.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked after a couple of failed attempts.

"I don't know." Johnny replied before attempting to open it again.

Unfortunately for them, there was a gigantic RV right in front of the door. Javier looked through the small window and groaned. "Aw, man! Some idiot parked their big RV right in front of us!" he said. Everyone groaned.

"Well that's wonderful. Now we're trapped in this toaster oven!" Reggie said angrily.

"Uhh, I'm getting a little hot here." Chip said.

"Maybe if we call out they might hear us." Javier said.

Without second thought, everyone started screaming at the top of their lungs. However, their yells went on without notice. After a few minutes, they gave up."

"It's no use. They can't hear us." Randy growled.

"Well now what?" Sulley asked.

"Relax." Johnny said coolly, "All we have to do is wait for Chet to come back. He'll see us in this mess, get in the truck, and pull us out."

"Good point." Reggie said.

Everyone sighed as they settled down to wait the crab to return.

...

Chet was happily making his way back to the parking lot when a awesome song stopped him in his tracks. He approached a group of girls. "Hi there!" he called. The girls looked up and were rather transfixed by Chet. "What's this song called? It's really cool!"

The girls looked at eachaother, speechless. "Uhh, sorry. We don't know." one of the girls replied.

"Oh, okay!" Chet replied.

"Hey! You wanna hang with us for a bit?" one of the other girls asked.

"I would like to, but I have to get back to my friends." Chet replied.

"Aww, please? Just for a little bit." one of the girls asked, giving Chet the puppy eyes.

Chet thought for a moment. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt if he hung out with these girls for a little bit. "Okay!" he replied happily.

...

"Where...is CHET?" Johnny asked slowly.

"He's been gone for twenty minutes!" Chip whined.

"That's it, I'm calling him, what's Chet's number?" Sulley asked.

"I already tried!" Randy said.

"No signal." Johnny added.

"Guys," Javier said, looking at the thermostat, "It's 103DS in here!"

Everyone groaned. "I'm getting hotter!" Chip whined.

"Doesn't this place have an AC or something?" Sulley asked.

"It dose." Johnny replied.

"Then turn it on!"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because the trailer is hooked up to the truck. In order to turn on the AC I have to go start the truck."

"Then go start the truck."

"I can't _get out_."

Sulley was silent for a bit before saying, "Well that's stupid."

"Is anyone else thirsty? Because I am." Reggie said.

"Me too. I'll go get the cooler." Johnny said, standing up.

"Where is it?" Javier asked.

"In the truck." Johnny said before sitting back down. Everyone groaned.

"Well now what?" Sulley asked.

Johnny was silent for a moment before he cried, "CHEEEEEEET!"

"CHEEEEEEEEET!" everyone else cried in unison.

...

Chet screamed in joy as he was hit with another shot of water. He shot back at the two girls with his own watergun. The girls giggled before shooting back. "It's so f***ing cold!" Chet laughed, "It's so f***ing cold!"

Johnny shot his head up from the carpet. "It's so f***ing hot!" he cried. Everyone else groaned and whined from the heat.

...

It was late in the afternoon and the boys were STILL trapped in the trailer.

"Guys, " Javier said after looking at the thermostat again, "It's 108DS now!"

Everyone groaned and whined. "We have to find a way out of _stupid trailer_." Sulley said bitterly, narrowing his eyes at Johnny, "Yeah, _offense_."

"Can't we just break a window or something?" Chip asked.

"The damn windows are _bulletproof glass_. It can't be broken even if we tried." Johnny said.

"Oh my gosh." Sulley said out of the blue.

"What?" Javier asked.

"I brought...a fan." he replied, sitting up.

Everyone looked at him. A glint of hope in their eyes.

"A battery powered fan!"

"Well bring it out!" Johnny gasped.

The boys quickly gathered around Sulley and urged him to find it quickly. Sulley rummaged through his M.U. bag before he pulled out a small, blue, handheld fan. "Here it is!" he cried happily. The excitement and cheerfulness immediately died down.

"Hope stopped." Chip said.

"That's _it_?" Reggie asked.

"_That's _your fan?" Johnny added.

"Yeah." Sulley replied.

"It's not big." Javier said.

"You teased us." Chip whimpered.

"It's an _embarrassment_." Randy hissed.

Sulley frowned. "Alright." he said with a false smile, "I guess I just won't turn it on, then."

Panick filled the ROR boys eyes and they immediately begged Sulley not to put it away.

"Yeah, yeah, NOW YOU LIKE MY TINY FAN, HUH?!" Sulley snapped.

...

The boys were gathered closely around the tiny fan as the head rotated from side to side slowly. Eagerly following it as it did.

"Well...at least it rotates." Randy said, trying sound happy.

"Um...I'm still not happy." Johnny said.

"Where could Chet be?" Chip whimpered.

"Gosh, I hope he's alright." Sulley breathed.

...

Chet was laughing happily as he danced to some Deadmau5 with the girls.

...

Minutes went by. Johnny's eyes suddenly widened in horror when he realised that the fan was starting to lose power.

"Uh oh." he said, "Uh oh!"

Everyone else noticed as well.

"It's slowing down." Randy gasped.

Everyone watched helplessly as the fan eventually came to a stop. They gasped in unison, moving a bit closer to the dead fan. Looks of sadness and dismay were present on their faces.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Reggie cried, grabbing the fan, "Please work, PLEASE!"

"Reggie." Johnny said.

"SPIN! ROTATE!"

"Reggie. The batteries are dead, Reggie."

"WORK, DAMN IT, WORK!"

"IT'S OVER!" Johnny finally snapped, shaking him a bit. Reggie stood up, grabbed a pillow, and started to cry in it heavily.

Randy looked over his shoulder. "Hey." he said, tugging on Johnny's arm, "Hey! Your fish tank."

Johnny looked over and chuckled sheepishly when he spotted his old fish tank. "Oh yeah!" he said, crawling over to the tank, "I forgot about my fish tank!"

"Wait," Chip said, "We're gonna drink fish water?"

"Beats down the thirst." Javier said.

"When was the last time you cleaned it?" Randy asked.

"Your suppose to clean it?" Johnny asked.

Everyone groaned loudly.

"We can't drink dirty fish water." Reggie said, chuckling lightly.

"Well we gotta drink something." Javier sighed.

"Hold up." Johnny said, looking over to Sulley and noticed that his head was in his second bag. "Sullivan... What are you doing?" he asked.

Sulley looked up at Johnny and gave him an innocent look. "What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"Why was your f***ing head...in your f***ing bag?" Johnny asked, his eyes narrowing at him suspiciously.

Sulley looked hesitant. "It's...cool in there." he replied.

But Johnny didn't look fooled. "I heard you swallow." he added.

"Uhhhh."

"Give me the bag." Johnny demanded.

"No." Sulley said quickly.

"I said GIVE ME THE F***ING BAAAAAAAAG!" Johnny roared before lunging at Sulley.

"NOOOOOO!" Sulley screamed, clutching his bag firmly just as Johnny tackled him to the floor.

The rest of the ROR boys watched Johnny and Sulley fight against eachaother for the bag. Curses and fur pulling was exchanged before Johnny finally pulled the bag out of Sulley's paws. He rummaged through the thing before he pulled out a small bottle of water.

"Water." he gasped. Others gasped and immediately surrounded Johnny, "He has WATER!"

"GIVE IT BACK!" Sulley roared.

Johnny panted. "You had water...this ENTIRE TIME. And you didn't bother to share, with the REST OF US!" he snapped. The ROR boys were giving Sulley angry glares and looks.

"If I shared then there wouldn't be any left for me." Sulley whined.

Javier took the bottle and examined it. "There's only one swallow yet!" he whined.

"I want it!" Randy said immediately.

"No!" Johnny announced, "We will share it."

"There's only enough to fill the cap!" Javier whined again.

"Then we will share one cap full."

"Alright," Sulley sighed, "We'll share it."

"You get NOTHING!" Johnny growled dangerously.

...

The ROR boys watched eagerly as Johnny carefully poured the remaining water into the bottle cap. As soon as he was done he tossed the bottle aside. "Alright!" he announced, "No sipping! Everyone gets one tongue dip!"

The boys murmured in agreement. Johnny carefully brought the bottle cap to his mouth. Poking his tongue out and dipping the tip of it in the water before pulling it back. "Ahhhh, that's refreshing." he sighed in relief before passing the cap to Randy. Who did the same action and passed it to Chip. Chip did the same thing and sighed in relief. And then, without warning, he put the entire cap in his mouth. Everyone screamed in alarm and desperately tried to pry Chip's mouth open. Randy managed to pull the cap out.

"It's empty!" he cried, tossing it to the floor.

"I'M SORRY!" Chip wailed as everyone groaned, "I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF!" the monster then grabbed a pillow and started to cry in it.

Randy crawled over to a bed and layed in it. "Hold on a sec." he suddenly said, "I think something's dripping on me. Yeah, something's dripping on me!" Randy sat up. Johnny crawled over and held his hand out. But felt nothing.

"Nothing's dripping on you." he said.

"Uh huh! On my arms. And my forehead!" Randy was beginning to panic, "What's going on; what's happening to me?!"

"Your sweating." Johnny replied.

"No!" Randy protested, "That's not true! I don't sweat. I'm not sweating!"

Johnny sighed. "Look at me." he said gently.

"No." Randy cried.

"Look at me."

"NO!"

"I SAID, LOOK AT ME!" Johnny grabbed his first set of wrists.

"WHAT?!" Randy yelled, looking at Johnny.

"Your sweating." Johnny said firmly.

A squeak escaped Randy. Johnny released the lizard and watched him fall face first on the carpet. Sobbing. "We, we have to get out of here!" he cried.

"Thank you, Kathryn Obvious!" Sulley snapped.

Everyone looked over to Sulley with puzzled looks on their faces.

"_What _did you say?" Javier asked.

"I said, thank you Kathryn Obvious!" Sulley replied.

The boys exchanged confused glances.

"It's Captain Obvious." Johnny corrected.

"What?" Sulley asked.

"The phrase is, 'Thank you, Captain Obvious.'" Randy said.

"It's not Kathryn?" Sulley asked, confused.

"No." Reggie sighed.

"Who would Kathryn be?" Johnny asked.

"Gee whiz, I don't know. Maybe, KATHRYN COULD BE A F***ING CAPTAIN!" Sulley cried.

...

"That was some fun dancing." Chet said as he finished his shaveice.

"I know right?" one of the girls giggled, "Maybe after this we could have some tuna tar tar."

"That sounds great but I should really be getting back to friends."

"But we caught the tuna this morning!" one of the girls said, holding a tray of tuna tar tar.

"You gotta stay for the tuna tar tar."

Chet wasn't so sure.

"Have some tuna." one of the girls said.

"Okay." Chet giggled.

...

The boys were scattered all over the floor and bed.

"It's official." Chip, who was lying on the floor, said, "I have achieved maximum hotitude." he then let out a long whine.

"I've never been this thirsty." Randy breathed.

Sulley sobbed. "For the first time in my f***ing life, my f***ing tongue," he poked out his tongue a bit and touched it, "Isn't f***ing moist!"

"There are parts in my that I didn't know could sweat." Javier breathed.

"Every night I prayed to be hotter." Johnny then threw his hands in the air and cried, "THIS ISN'T WHAT I MEANT!"

Reggie had his face pressed against the fish tank. "These fish _mock me_." he hissed, not taking his eyes off the tank.

"How dare they enjoy swiming around in that filthy fish water." Sulley sighed.

"I'm gonna drink that filthy fish water."

"No." Randy protested weakly.

"Gosh, no." Chip said.

"Reggie, don't." Javier said.

"WHAT CHOICE DO I HAVE?!" Reggie cried.

Everyone looked over to Johnny, who sighed. "It's his call." he said.

Reggie braced himself and dunk his head into the tank with his mouth open. Everyone watched him in both astonishment and disgust. Reggie then pulled his face out of the tank.

"Well?" Johnny asked.

Before Reggie could even reply, he immediately grabbed Sulley's bag and started to vomit in it. Everyone desperately tried not to watch him barf.

"That's my bag!" Sulley gasped.

Reggie finally pulled his face out of the bag and breathed. "Don't drink the fish water." he said before tossing the bag to Sulley, who tossed it to the floor.

"What do we do?" Chip whined.

"I don't know." Johnny admitted.

"You know," Javier said, "My grandmother, before she was sent to prison for murder, she use to say to me, 'Javier? No matter how bad things get. You can always make it better, by signing a song.' Yet when we sang in her trial, she was guilty."

"That...is so...f***ing...stupid." Chip said bitterly.

Just then, a whimper escaped Sulley. "_I-I could lift you up. I could show you what you want to see and take you where you want to be._" he sang weakly. Everyone soon joined in.

"_You could be my luck. Even if the sky is falling down I know that we'll be safe and sound._"

Just then the door opened and Chet popped in with a big smile on his face. "Hey, dudes, how's it going?!" he asked happily. The ROR boys suddenly screamed in joy and tackled Chet outside. Embracing the fresh air while hugging Chet tightly. Johnny and Javier immediately ran to the cooler and scrambled to open it.

"Holy crap! I feel so loved!" Chet said happily, "Ew, Randy, your all sweaty."

Randy angrily wiped his wrists. "NEVER SPEAK OF IT!" he snapped.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" Chet then asked while the boys were drinking their waters.

"We've been trapped in there!" Johnny gapsed.

"For hours!" Javier added.

"Hope you had a nice pee!" Sulley said.

"Trapped? Why didn't you just open the door?" Chet asked.

"Because, there's a huge RV parked right-" Johnny and the boys and were surprised to find that the RV was gone, "over..."

"I guess they left and we didn't even know." Randy said.

"It's okay!" Javier breathed, "It's over."

"I drank fish water..." Reggie said shakely.

"Relax, it's only..." Johnny brought out his phone, "4:30. And there's a big a** ocean right over there!"

The boys cheered.

"Let's enjoy that ocean!" Chip added.

The boys cheered happily before running to the beach.

End.

**X.X**

**This was longer then I thought...**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


End file.
